Captain Olívio
by Murilo
Summary: Após formar-se em Hogwarts, Olívio Wood entra para a equipe de reservas do União de Puddlemere e inicia sua promissora carreira como jogador de Quadribol. Enquanto cresce no esporte, Wood descobre uma paixão talvez ainda maior que o jogo em sua vida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Quadribol e o mundo de Harry Potter no geral pertencem a J. K. Rowling. No entanto, 90% dos personagens dessa história foram inventados por mim assim como muitos lugares mágicos que estão aqui presentes e não nos livros de Rowling vieram de minha mente insana por quadribol.

**Captain Olívio**

**Prólogo**

Anoitecia e começava a fazer um pouco de frio em Quiberon na França. As pessoas andavam na rua indagando se deveriam ou não abrir seus guarda-chuvas pois as nuvens carregadas davam sinal de que iria começar a chover. No extremo sul da cidade, além da reserva natural de Quiberon, um pequeno arquipélago no meio do mar turbulento parecia alheio a tais preocupações.

Uma série de histórias envolvia este arquipélago, histórias que tratavam de magia e bruxaria, como de barcos que pareciam se perder e apareciam a quilômetros de distância. Fato é que havia um mistério envolvendo aquelas ilhas.

Na verdade, a população local não possuía o mapeamento completo da área, pois uma das ilhas pertencentes ao arquipélago era invisível aos olhos dos trouxas. Era a Ilha do Estádio Nacional do Furabolas, onde, naquele ano de 2002, acontecia a grande final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Dentro do estádio, uma batalha atroz entre as atuais melhores seleções do mundo: Inglaterra x França.

Com uma formação sólida de experientes jogadores, a Inglaterra não era surpresa na final da copa. O mesmo podia ser dito da França, a favorita para aquela partida, principalmente por estarem jogando em casa. Três dos sete jogadores do time da casa vinham do Furabolas de Quiberon, então estavam muito bem acostumados a jogarem naquele estádio.

O capitão do time inglês rodeava os aros do gol do seu time, guardando-os quando naquele momento, aproximava-se o capitão do time francês com a goles segura nas mãos, preparando-se para arremessá-la. O nome do primeiro é Olívio Wood e do segundo, Bernard Cloud. Os dois foram companheiros de equipe por dois anos quando Olívio jogou no Furabolas há alguns anos atrás. Hoje, se reencontravam naquela final histórica.

- Pega essa, Olívio! – exclamou Bernard, fazendo um arremesso contra o aro esquerdo do goleiro. Era um arremesso difícil da posição onde estava, meio sem ângulo de visão, mas Bernard era conhecido mundialmente pela sua excelente pontaria.

- Eu pego! – retrucou o goleiro inglês, esticando-se todo para fazer a defesa. A goles resvalou na ponta de seus dedos e desviou-se de sua trajetória original, errando o aro de gol por pouco. Olívio, por sua vez, era famoso por ser considerado o melhor goleiro do mundo.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Quadribol e o mundo de Harry Potter no geral pertencem a J. K. Rowling. No entanto, 90% dos personagens dessa história foram inventados por mim assim como muitos lugares mágicos que estão aqui presentes e não nos livros de Rowling vieram de minha mente insana por quadribol.

**I**

_**Puddlemere United**_

_"United, united, united we stand!_

_ United we never shall fall!_

_ United, united, united we stand!_

_ United we stand, one and all!"_

Era o que cantava a massa gigante azul-marinho no estádio de Puddlemere na Inglaterra. Era a torcida do União que entoava um de seus cânticos preferidos para animarem o time, e parece que estava funcionando perfeitamente. O União ganhava do Morcegos de Ballycastle por 120 x 20 e só haviam se passado 40 minutos de jogo. Nesse instante, o Morcegos vinha acelerado para o ataque com o objetivo de diminuírem a diferença no placar. Trocavam bons passes e o trio de artilheiros era eficiente, mas então por que só haviam marcado duas vezes na partida?

Terry McCalister, um dos artilheiros e o capitão do time original da Irlanda do Norte, entra na área de gol e faz um forte arremesso no aro da direita. Era inútil. Lá estava Olívio Wood, goleiro do União, para fazer a defesa.

- Esse cara não deixa passar nada? – indagou-se McCalister.

Olívio Wood faz um lançamento longo para um dos artilheiros de seu time, mas a rebatida certeira de um dos batedores do Morcegos faz ele perder a posse da goles e levar o time de Ballycastle para o ataque mais uma vez.

- OLÍVIO WOOD DEFENDE NOVAMENTE! – era a voz do narrador da partida que ecoava pelo estádio. – PARECE QUE NÃO HÁ ARREMESSO QUE ESSE OLÍVIO NÃO CONSIGA PEGAR.

Fato é que esse era o primeiro jogo de Olívio Wood na sua carreira como profissional. Há alguns meses, o União de Puddlemere o contratou para o time de reservas e depois de ótimos desempenhos em treinos e cinco partidas seguidas de decepções com o goleiro titular, esperava-se que o capitão do time lhe desse uma oportunidade para figurar como titular em uma partida da Liga Britânica. O problema é que o capitão do time é também o goleiro titular que recusa a aceitar maus comentários sobre suas performances. Olívio só estava jogando aquela noite porque Glen Matthews, o dito capitão e goleiro titular, decidiu que "precisava de uma folga".

A partida segue violenta por parte dos batedores do Morcegos, no entanto Olívio continua fechando os aros de gol e 30 minutos depois o União havia marcado mais duas vezes e o Morcegos apenas uma.

Naquele momento, o pomo de ouro foi avistado pela segunda vez e McKinnon, apanhador do time adversário, quase faz a captura. Graças à habilidade de Bulstrode no bastão para o União, um balaço atingiu o apanhador durante a perseguição ao pomo e a bolinha desapareceu.

O Morcegos agora atacava com ferocidade e conseguiram arrancar mais dois gols de Olívio que por pouco não defendeu.

Enquanto isso, a torcida do time da casa agora cantava o hino do clube "Rebatam esses balaços rapazes, e joguem essa goles para cá!"

Isso serviu para reanimar o trio de artilheiros do União, que marcou três vezes nos 10 minutos seguintes.

- O JOGO ESTÁ INCRÍVEL! – continuou a narração. – QUEM PODERIA ACREDITAR QUE O NOVATO OLÍVIO WOOD ESTARIA SE SAINDO TÃO BEM. NÃO ACHO QUE VAI DEMORAR MUITO PARA ELE SER COLOCADO NA POSIÇÃO DE TITULAR.

Na cabine da diretoria do União nas arquibancadas, Glen Matthews ouvia esses comentários com a cara amarrada.

Após aquele jogo contra o Morcegos de Ballycastle, que acabou se tornando uma vitória para o União, Olívio Wood não voltou mais a jogar como titular por mais de 3 meses. Glen Matthews não parecia disposto a tirar mais uns dias de folga. Queria demonstrar suas habilidades para garantir sua posição de titular. Porém, a crítica desportiva não estava pegando leve com ele. Todos ficaram muito impressionados com o desempenho de Wood e começavam a dizer que a diretoria do clube deveria destituir a posição de capitão de Matthews.

O problema é que Matthews era primo de dois dos membros da diretoria e afilhado de outro. É claro que os jornais ligaram isso ao fato dele continuar titular e capitão e passaram a dizer que aquilo era trapaça.

- O que tem a dizer sobre o boicote que está sofrendo no União, Wood? – perguntavam os repórteres ao jovem jogador.

No início ele ficou na sua e não fez comentários para não encorajar os boatos. Recusava-se a dar entrevistas sobre o assunto e não parecia concordar com a opinião geral dos jornais. Mas, enquanto seus desempenhos nos treinos só melhoravam e os de Matthews só caiam, ele começou a se questionar se não estava sendo enganado pela diretoria. Mary Grey, uma das artilheiras do União, um dia fez-lhe o seguinte comentário nos vestiários quando todos já haviam saído e só os dois haviam ficado:

- É claro que a diretoria está te sacaneando pra beneficiar o Glen. Ele nem é um capitão tão bom assim e suas habilidades como goleiro são muito questionáveis. Nosso time está sofrendo por causa disso. Fomos eliminados da Taça da Europa por causa dele e também não estamos bem na Liga Britânica! O União precisa de você Olívio.

- E o que é que eu posso fazer?

- Confronte a diretoria! Dê as entrevistas que vem recusando e diga a verdade!

E foi o que Olívio fez. Sua entrevista vendeu milhares de exemplares de jornais por toda a Europa e chamou a atenção de times estrangeiros. Um dos membros da diretoria do Furabolas de Quiberon, da França, havia assistido ao seu jogo contra o Morcegos de Ballycastle e depois disso passou a assistir alguns treinos do União secretamente. Ele estava interessado no garoto, principalmente porque o goleiro titular do Furabolas estava para se aposentar e eles estavam sem reserva, pois o antigo fora jogar no Quadribol do Canadá.

Eles fizeram uma proposta informal a Olívio, mas ele recusou, dizendo que tinha paixão pelo seu clube atual e que queria dar ao time mais uma oportunidade de deixá-lo jogar.

Ele foi ter com a diretoria do União e lhes contou que havia sido procurado pelo Furabolas, mas que queria ficar no clube, desde que eles o dessem mais oportunidades.

- Deveria ter ido. – disse Austin Downing, o padrinho de Glen, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Você não entende que aqui no União não terá chances? Você é só uma peça usada para treinar nossos artilheiros titulares.

Aquilo foi a maior ofensa que Olívio poderia ter ouvido. Outros membros da diretoria não pareciam compartilhar da mesma opinião de Downing, mas os galeões que ele lhes fornecia para manter Matthews no time falavam mais alto em seus pensamentos.

Wood então deu um basta àquela palhaçada e entrou em contato com o Furabolas. Partiria para a França no dia seguinte se pudesse, só bastava organizar sua mudança. Não seria fácil ir morar em outro país, sozinho, longe da família, mas o Quadribol era sua paixão e ele faria tudo por ela.

Infelizmente o período de transferência de jogadores para clubes internacionais ainda não estava aberto e ele teria que esperar o final da temporada. Só faltava um mês para que isso acontecesse.

A torcida do União ficou louca quando soube que Olívio iria embora. Em protesto à diretoria do clube, nem um torcedor foi ao estádio em Puddlemere gritar pelo time nos dois jogos que ainda faltavam pra o fim daquela temporada. O União acabou em oitavo lugar na Liga. A pior participação do time nos últimos 30 anos.

Dias antes de pegar a Chave-de-Portal no Ministério da Magia que o levaria a França, Wood deu uma entrevista ao _Quadribol Agora_, um programa na Rádio Bruxa inteiramente voltado para o esporte, pedindo aos torcedores do União que não deixassem seu amor pelo clube se abalar.

- Você acha que um dia voltará a jogar pelo União, Olívio? – perguntou-lhe o apresentador do programa.

- O que sinto pelo clube não se abalou, mas jogar novamente em Puddlemere, acho que posso te jurar que nunca mais farei isso. – respondeu Olívio.

Chegaria ainda o dia que Olívio viria a quebrar esse juramento.

**N/A: **O primeiro capítulo está meio corrido. Ele na verdade era o prólogo da história, mas resolvi escrever parte da final da Copa Mundial de 2002 e usar aquele material como prólogo, até para dar um gostinho do que ainda tem por vir.


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Quadribol e o mundo de Harry Potter no geral pertencem a J. K. Rowling. No entanto, 90% dos personagens dessa história foram inventados por mim assim como muitos lugares mágicos que estão aqui presentes e não nos livros de Rowling vieram de minha mente insana por quadribol.

**II**

_**Quiberon Quafflepunchers**_

Era sábado de manhã e o time francês do Furabolas de Quiberon treinava arduamente. Metade do time usava o uniforme rosa – choque do clube e a outra também, mas com um colete verde florescente por cima. Os coletes serviam para diferenciar o time de reservas do time de titulares. Em um dos extremos do campo, Olívio Wood divertia-se com o uniforme rosa – choque e seu colete de reserva florescente.

Não havia, no entanto, muito tempo para divertir-se com as cores de sua vestimenta pois o capitão e um dos artilheiros do time titular, Bernard Cloud, aproximava-se com a goles. Era a hora de ele mostrar ao seu novo time o porquê de ter sido contratado.

Cloud arremessa no aro contrário ao lado em que se aproximava. Ótimo arremesso. Com a força e o ângulo certos. Olívio se esticou todo, a goles resvala na ponta de seus dedos, mas entra.

- Droga. – disse ele, para si mesmo.

- Jamais conseguirá me derrotar estando cara a cara comigo. – disse Bernard em francês fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos para Olívio, que não compreendeu exatamente o que ele disse, mas sim a mensagem.

A expressão de Bernard fora a mesma para seu goleiro reserva desde o início da semana, quando o inglês juntou-se a eles para o primeiro treino da temporada 1995/1996. Bernard não parecia contente de o time contratar um estrangeiro e Olívio não foi bem-vindo por ele. Os batedores Brunot Burnier e Daniel Collet também não foram muito agradáveis com o inglês, mas o restante da equipa pareceu receptiva.

Após o treino de sábado de manhã, o time voltou aos vestiários para uma palestra de geralmente meia hora pelo capitão Cloud. Ele explicava com uma miniatura de campo de Quadribol e de jogadores, magicamente animados e falava em francês. Olívio não entendia nada do que ele estava falando, mas podia entender perfeitamente os esquemas que ele fazia na maquete mágica. Mesmo assim, Charlote Desiré, a apanhadora titular do time, ficava cochichando as traduções em seu ouvido.

Desiré era baixinha, de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Tinha sardinhas na ponta do nariz que Olívio achou estranhamente sexy.

Aquilo, no entanto, parecia atormentar Bernard seriamente, pois após alguns minutos virou-se para a jogadora e disse-lhe irritadamente alguma coisa em francês. Depois daquilo, Desiré levantou uma sobrancelha para Olívio, como quem diz "desculpe" e parou de traduzir a palestra em seu ouvido.

Com o fim daquele treinamento tático, os jogadores se juntavam para almoçar no _Frontin's_, o restaurante do estádio. Olívio ainda não sabia disso, pois aquele era seu primeiro fim de semana como jogador do clube. Foi a própria Desiré quem o convidou.

- Ei, Wood. – ela era a única que o chamava assim. Todos os outros chamavam-no de _angliche_, ou _inglês_. – Nós sempre vamos ao _Frontin's_, o restaurante aqui do estádio, após os treinos de sábado. Você vai, não é?

- Claro. – respondeu Olívio. – Estou morrendo de fome.

O restaurante do lugar tinha um tamanho razoável e ficava aberto sempre que o estádio estava aberto a turistas e aos fãs do Furabolas que gostavam de visitar o estádio mesmo quando não tinha jogo. Ele ficava no saguão de entrada, ao lado do museu do time. A sala de troféus ficava um pouco mais a direita.

Os jogadores tiveram que juntar cinco mesas para que todos pudessem se acomodar. Eles gostavam de almoçar assim. Todos juntos em uma grande mesa. Desiré sentou ao lado de Wood e pediu _cuisses de grenouilles_ sem nem ao menos olhar o cardápio.

- O que é isso que você pediu? – perguntou-lhe Olívio.

- Coxas de rãs. – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Olívio fez cara de que passaria mal só de ver tal prato e deu uma olhada em suas opções. Acabou por pedir uma comida que já conhecia: _Coq ao vin_, ou galo cozido no vinho tinto.

- E então, o que tem achado da França, Wood? – perguntou-lhe a apanhadora titular.

- Adoro esse país. – disse Olívio. – Vim aqui umas duas vezes com meus pais. Uma quando era criança e a outra durante as férias de Hogwarts. Aliás, você tem um inglês ótimo, sabia?

- Meus pais são britânicos. – disse Desiré. – Meu pai é de Londres apesar de ser descendente de franceses e minha mãe é de Gales, estudaram juntos em Hogwarts. Se mudaram para cá quando minha mãe engravidou. Com Você-Sabe-Quem no auge do poder, não quiseram me criar na Inglaterra e fugiram. A família do meu pai morava quase toda aqui, sabe? Quando ele caiu, já tinham toda uma vida montada aqui na França e não quiseram voltar.

- Então você estudou em Beauxbatons?

- Sim. Eu tinha vaga em Hogwarts, mas eles não quiseram me mandar para tão longe. Estavam certos. Seria muito complicado vir para casa nas férias, além do mais, minha vida e a deles é na França agora. Não tenho nada contra a Inglaterra, mas amo meu país e não pretendo sair daqui.

Ela lhe sorriu.

Os dois conversaram pelo que pareceram horas rindo de se acabarem, mas na verdade foram apenas uns vinte minutos até que o garçom trouxesse os pratos.

Olívio acabou por experimentar uma das coxas de rã que Charlote o ofereceu e a achou bastante apetitosa. Após a sobremesa ( quase todos comeram Mousse de Chocolate ), beberam vinho tinto e conversaram animadamente sobre suas esperanças para aquela temporada.

- _Pom trreino, angliche. – _Disse a maioria do time a Olívio (os que não pareciam ter problemas com o fato de ele ser estrangeiro) quando se despediam já quase no fim da tarde. Bernard Cloud não foi um desses. Olívio reparou que ele lhe lançou vários olhares maldosos durante todo o almoço e a tarde. Não pareceu gostar da amizade que surgia entre ele e Charlote.

- Quer ir a uma boate hoje à noite? – perguntou-lhe Desiré. – Eu, a Gabrielle, a apanhadora reserva, o Bernard e os artilheiros Aaron e Nicole do time titular também vão.

- Claro, onde é?

- É meio difícil de explicar. Você está ficando onde?

- Ainda não arrumei um lugar certo para morar. Estou hospedado no _Sorcière_.

- Sei onde ele fica. Eu passo lá para te buscar e nós vamos juntos. Qual o número do seu quarto?

- Quarto 3.

- Às 10 então está bom?

- Está ótimo. – disse Olívio.

- Ok, então até lá. – E despediu-se dele com um beijo no rosto que deixou o jogador britânico com as orelhas vermelhas. Depois afastou-se com Bernard e os dois foram conversando em francês. Olívio pode distinguir a palavra "angliche" no meio da conversa deles, quando o capitão lançou-lhe mais um olhar de desconfiança antes de desaparatar junto com a garota.


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** Quadribol e o mundo de Harry Potter no geral pertencem a J. K. Rowling. No entanto, 90% dos personagens dessa história foram inventados por mim assim como muitos lugares mágicos que estão aqui presentes e não nos livros de Rowling vieram de minha mente insana por quadribol.

**III**

_**Na boate**_

Quando chegou a seu quarto no hotel bruxo _Sorcière_, Olívio bateu na cama e dormiu sem nem mesmo tomar um banho. Tinha bebido muito vinho e não estava acostumado com isso. Acordou por volta das 9 da noite com uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Precisaria fazer uma poção analgésica para se sentir melhor. Pegou então seu kit de ingredientes para poções, misturou uma coisa aqui e outra ali, depois jogou tudo em água fervente, esperou esfriar um pouco e bebeu. Em instantes estava se sentindo melhor, mas a sua aparência ainda era de quem acabara de acordar com uma terrível ressaca.

Tomou um banho e se ajeitou. Às 10 em ponto, alguém bateu na porta e ele foi atender.

- Ah, Gabrielle, olá. – disse Olívio à garota para quem abrira a porta. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Era um pouco mais baixa que ele e, na opinião de Olívio, um pouco menos bonita que Charlote e era a apanhadora reserva do Furabolas.

- _Parrece dessapontad_. – disse ela entrando em seu quarto, falando em inglês com um sotaque fortíssimo. – _Esperrava porr Charlote, non é? Él e Bernard tiverram um desentendimente e él me pediu que viesse te buscarr. _

- Tudo bem. Vamos então?

- _Vamos. –_ disse a apanhadora reserva aproximando bastante seu rosto do de Olívio, deixando-o vermelho, mas depois se afastou e saiu do quarto. Wood a acompanhou. Ele a achou bem _atiradinha_.

- _Vamos andando. Non é longi daqui._

- Os trouxas não vão desconfiar das nossas roupas? – perguntou Wood.

- _Estamos na Frrance. Ningám vai reparrá em suas roupas. Vaum pensarr que é alguma moda nova._

Os dois saíram do hotel e Wood a acompanhou pela calçada. Caminharam lentamente e Wood começou a ficar ligeiramente sem graça, pois a garota não parava de lhe lançar olhares e risadinhas.

- Então... o que há entre a Charlote e o Cloud? Eles são namorados? – perguntou Olívio como uma forma de iniciar uma conversa, mas também porque aquela pergunta estava entalada em sua garganta desde que vira os dois indo embora juntos àquela tarde.

- _Ah, non... Son prrimos distantes, mas forram crriados juntos. Gostou dela?_

- Não... não... quero dizer, não é isso que está pensando.

Gabrielle riu da falta de jeito do outro.

- _Deixo alguma namorrada na Inglaterr?_

- Não, não é isso. – foi tudo o que Olívio respondeu.

Depois de alguns minutos de constrangimento, Gabrielle disse:

- _Estamo chegando._

- Onde exatamente fica essa boate? – perguntou Wood.

- _Ningam sabe ao cerrto. Há várrias entrradas pur tod la Frrance, mas que son apenas porrtais que nos levam a boate. Alguns pessoas dizam que ela fique na lue._

- Na lua? – perguntou Olívio, confuso.

- _É. Clarro que son só histórrias inventadas parra atrrair mais clientes._

Gabrielle então o conduziu a um beco sem saída e sem nenhuma iluminação. Por precaução, Olívio resolveu segurar a sua varinha dentro do bolso interno de seu casaco, caso precisasse. Havia muito lixo jogado no chão ali, e algumas coisas pareciam se mover às vezes. Provavelmente eram apenas ratos, mas precaução nunca era demais.

- _É aqui. _– disse a garota apontando para a entrada lateral de um prédio praticamente abandonado ao final do beco.

Eles entraram no que parecia ter sido um hotel razoavelmente luxuoso há meio século. Hoje o balcão da recepção estava vazio e rachado ao meio. Havia um sofá no saguão de entrada que agora parecia com um ninho de ratos. Gabrielle levou-o ao elevador do lugar. Tal máquina dos trouxas não parecia que se movia havia várias décadas.

- Tem certeza de que isto funciona? – perguntou Olívio, quando os dois já estavam dentro do elevador e a garota apertava o botão que correspondia ao 13º andar.

- _Clarro que non... _– disse ela sorrindo. Então a porta se fechou e houve um solavanco. Gabrielle abraçou Olívio fingindo ter levado susto, mas completamente acostumada com os solavancos daquele elevador. Olívio levou seus braços ao redor do corpo da menina em um instinto de protegê-la, não porque queria se aproveitar da situação, mas apenas o que teria feito se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ali no lugar dela.

Então a porta do elevador se abriu e um grupo de jovens aguardava diante deste pela chegada justamente de Olívio e Grabrielle. Charlote, a mais próxima do elevador, levantou a sobrancelha direita em uma expressão de surpresa ao ver os dois companheiros de time abraçados daquela forma.

- _É isso aí, angliche!_ – disse Aaron Reverbel, artilheiro titular do Furabolas, sorrindo para o goleiro reserva, julgando a posição de Olívio e Gabrielle como a de um casal que acabara de dar uns amassos. Sua namorada, Nicole Rousseau, deu-lhe um tapa no braço como forma de reprovação ao comentário, mas ria como quem concordava com a opinião de seu parceiro. Bernard pareceu indiferente a isso tudo.

- _Non é nad disso que vocês eston pensando. –_ disse Gabrielle, saindo do elevador com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Olá. – disse Olívio, muito sem graça, aos companheiros do time.

Com certeza não estavam mais no prédio ao qual aquele elevador originalmente pertencia. O lugar em que estava agora tinha uma área quadrada bem maior do que um dos andares daquele hotel. Ele se encontrava naquele momento no que parecia ser o Hall de Entrada da boate. Havia outras quatro portas de elevadores ao lado daquela pela qual Olívio acabara de sair e cada uma dessas tinha o nome de uma cidade da França escrita em uma plaquinha sobre elas. Na que correspondia ao elevador que acabaram de usar estava escrito "Quiberon".

O Hall de entrada era como um corredor não muito largo, mas com uns 20 metros de comprimento para frente, onde dava no que parecia ser uma bilheteria com uma fila de tamanho razoável. Porém, sobre as cabeças dos jovens bruxos que esperavam para entrarem na boate, Olívio podia ver parte do interior do lugar. Parecia ser maior do que um campo de quadribol. Era iluminado por archotes presos nas paredes de pedra, mas as chamas ali acesas não permaneciam na cor normal alaranjada de fogo, mas mudavam constantemente de laranja para amarelo, azul, verde, roxo e por aí vai.

- Desculpe não ter podido ir te buscar. – disse Charlote a Olívio, um pouco seca. – Mas acho que você se divertiu com a Gabrielle, não é?

- Não... você está confundindo tudo. Não aconteceu...

- Olívio, você não precisa me explicar nada... – disse a garota, agora em um tom mais descontraído, até lançando-lhe um sorrisinho. – Não temos nada um com o outro. Agora vamos para a fila da bilheteria, se não agente só vai conseguir entrar lá dentro depois da meia-noite.

Charlote exagerou um pouco quando falou sobre o tempo de espera na fila. A venda das entradas (que custavam sete sicles) era bem rápida, só o que parecia demorar um pouco mais era a inspeção, pela qual tinham que passar dos seguranças do lugar que usavam um sensor de segredos para procurarem por qualquer objeto das trevas que alguém pudesse tentar levar para dentro da boate.

Já lá dentro, o grupo seguiu para o grupo de mesas que ficava próximo ao bar. No centro havia uma pista de dança com muitos bruxos dançando uma música agitada que vinha do palco mais além, onde uma banda tocava com instrumentos mágicos e não elétricos.

Quase não havia mesas vazias próximas ao bar, mas eles conseguiram se ajeitar em uma das últimas desocupadas.

- _Vou pegarr as bebids. Olívio me acompanhe? _– perguntou Gabrielle.

- Ah... tudo bem. – disse o inglês.

Todos pediram cerveja amanteigada, menos Bernard que pediu vinho (falou em francês. Parecia se recusar a falar inglês especialmente por causa de Wood. Os outros pareciam contentes por poderem praticar conversação no idioma estrangeiro).

Quando voltaram à mesa trazendo as bebidas, começou uma música agitada das Esquisitonas.

- _Eu adorrar esse música.- _disse Gabrielle, entregando a taça de vinho a Bernard. – _Vamos dançarr, Olívio._

A garota puxou-lhe quando estava prestes a sentar de volta em sua cadeira e ele quase caiu. Quando chegavam à pista de dança, olhou para trás e viu Charlote desviando o olhar que parecia ter estado sobre ele e Gabrielle.

Olívio até que não dançava muito mal e resolveu curtir aquele momento com Gabrielle. Afinal, o que é que estava acontecendo? Por que ele não parava de se preocupar com o que Charlote pensaria sobre ele e a apanhadora reserva?

Sua parceira de dança era bem sedutora, mas Olívio não conseguia parar de pensar em Charlote. Ele lançou mais um olhar para a mesa onde seu grupo estava, mas a garota havia saído. Teria ido ao banheiro? Teria ido embora? Então ele a avistou. Alguém havia a convidado para dançar e ela se encontrava agora com esse parceiro de dança a poucos metros de onde ele e Gabrielle se encontravam.

Sentiu algo estranho no estômago. Um frio na barriga. Seriam ciúmes? Por quê? Ele mal conhecia Charlote. É claro que ela era linda e ele tinha se sentido atraído por sua beleza. Mas Gabrielle também era.

_Só há uma maneira de responder a essas perguntas que estão em minha cabeça_, pensou Olívio. Então deu um beijo em Gabrielle. Foi um bom beijo francês. Um dos melhores que já tinha dado. Mas foi quando seus lábios se separaram e Olívio pode olhar para o belo rosto sorridente de Gabrielle que ele descobriu que era com Charlote que queria ter dado aquele beijo.


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** Quadribol e o mundo de Harry Potter no geral pertencem a J. K. Rowling. No entanto, 90% dos personagens dessa história foram inventados por mim assim como muitos lugares mágicos que estão aqui presentes e não nos livros de Rowling vieram de minha mente insana por quadribol.

**IV**

_**A Liga Francesa de Quadribol**_

O treino do Furabolas de Quiberon na segunda-feira não estava indo muito bem. A concentração de Olívio era, claro, inabalável. Nunca deixava seus problemas pessoais interferirem em suas performances dentro do campo. Mas as apanhadoras Gabrielle Tissot e Charlote Desiré estavam prestes a se derrubarem das vassouras.

Tudo começou no último sábado à noite, quando tinham ido juntas a uma boate. Também estavam com eles o próprio Olívio Wood, Bernard Cloud, Aaron Reverbel e Nicole Rousseau.

Na pista de dança, levados pelo clima do lugar, Olívio e Gabrielle trocaram um beijo, o que aparentemente despertou um sentimento misterioso em Charlote. As duas garotas acabaram tendo um desentendimento sobre o lugar onde estavam sentadas na mesa e todos foram embora meio sem graça.

No domingo, Olívio combinou de se encontrar com Gabrielle e explicar que não podiam ficar juntos. Foi um momento constrangedor.

- _Mas porr quê_? – perguntava Gabrielle. – _Você non vai nem nos darr uma chanss? Non gostou de terr ficado comigo?_

- Não é isso Gabrielle. – explicava Wood. – Eu... Eu estou querendo me concentrar na minha carreira agora. Além do mais, somos do mesmo time. Seria anti-ético.

- _Non me engane. É por causa de Charlote, non é?_

Olívio não conseguiu responder de imediato. Era por causa de Desiré, ou não?

- Não... – respondeu ele, por fim. – Só não quero me comprometer com ninguém agora.

A desculpa não colou e logo na segunda de manhã os desentendimentos entre Charlote e Gabrielle recomeçaram. As duas apanhadoras rivais, que antes eram melhores amigas, agora pareciam duas acromantulas prestes a brigarem.

O pior, pensou Olívio, é que nem Charlote nem Gabrielle falavam mais com ele. Gabrielle era compreensível, mas e quanto a Charlote? Como ela mesmo disse, nada chegou a acontecer entre eles, então por que agir daquela forma?

O desentendimento entre as duas só fez Bernard Cloud sentir mais raiva de Olívio. Era lógico que ele achava que a culpa era do inglês e estava pegando pesado com ele durante os treinos. O que o deixava com mais raiva é que, quanto mais forte ele arremessava a goles, melhor Olívio parecia ficar e em um mês ele se tornou uma máquina de pegar gols que estava deixando o time e principalmente a diretoria do clube, cada vez mais impressionados.

O jovem da Inglaterra arrumou um lugar para ficar. Era um condomínio exclusivo de bruxos na zona oeste da cidade. Os trouxas não podiam ver o portão do lugar. Viam apenas um terreno baldio abandonado. Olívio alugou uma casa pequena e barata nesse condomínio, com um quarto, cozinha, sala e um banheiro. Era tudo o que precisava.

Após ter se ajeitado em sua nova casa e estar crescendo dentro do clube de Quiberon, aproximava-se o início da temporada 95/96 da Liga Francesa de Quadribol. Olívio estava animado, e com as declarações de Dideron Charlton, o então goleiro titular do time, de que pretendia se aposentar ainda no final daquele ano, e não no final da temporada no ano seguinte, dava-lhe um ânimo a mais para continuar treinando duro. Afinal, ele viera para a França para jogar quadribol profissional, não para arrumar uma namorada.

Então, no dia 15 de setembro daquele ano de 1995, a Liga Francesa de Quadribol oficialmente foi reinaugurada com a partida entre o Furabolas de Quiberon e o Tarô de Marselha, os dois times mais bem sucedidos da França.

A Liga Francesa de Quadribol era ligeiramente diferente da Britânica. Apenas 8 times competiam pelo troféu e o título de campeão em dois turnos. No primeiro, todos os times jogavam contra todos os times uma vez em sete rodadas intercaladas por duas semanas como espaço de tempo (os jogos geralmente ocorriam nos sábados ou domingos). O time com mais pontos ao final desse turno estaria garantido na final do campeonato. O número de pontos recebidos por um time na Liga correspondia à média de pontos marcados por hora em uma partida. Ou seja, se uma partida durou exatamente 3 horas e o resultado do jogo foi Time A 300 x 90 Time B, o Time A ganha 100 pontos na liga enquanto o Time B ganha 30 pontos (número de pontos marcados dividido pelo número de horas jogadas).

No segundo turno, novamente os times jogavam entre si e o melhor desta parte jogaria duas partidas contra o melhor da primeira pela Final da Liga. O time que somasse mais pontos nas duas partidas seria o Grande Campeão. Se o mesmo time fosse o melhor nos dois turnos, então ele seria o campeão da Liga sem a necessidade de disputar uma final com outro clube.

Charlton, o goleiro titular, teve uma boa performance. Wood ficou feliz por ele. Não estava torcendo para ele se dar mal para que pudesse roubar sua vaga de titular. Pelo contrário, queria conquistá-la na raça, por merecimento. Além do mais, não queria ver seu time se dando mal. Com exceção de Bernard, Charlote e Gabrielle, que agora não mais falavam com ele, Wood estava fazendo boas amizades no clube. Aaron e Nicole, os outros dois artilheiros titulares que namoravam, mas principalmente Brunot Burnier e Daniel Collet, os dois rebatedores titulares que inicialmente não gostaram de Olívio, mas que agora iam com o rapaz britânico para bares juntos, bebiam cerveja amanteigada e conversavam a noite toda (quase sempre sobre quadribol, é claro).

Porém, no dia do jogo contra o time de Marselha, infelizmente, apesar do bom desempenho dos demais, Charlote não conseguiu capturar o pomo e o time de Quiberon perdeu por 200 a 140. Brunot disse a Olívio mais tarde aquele dia que Bernard teve um desentendimento com a apanhadora.

- _El disse a ela que ela non estava concentrrada no jog, mas si "naquel angliche"._ – disse-lhe Bruno.

Isso fez Olívio pensar se deveria conversar com a garota. Quando expôs esse pensamento a Brunot e Daniel no sábado seguinte ao jogo, quando os três estavam novamente juntos em um bar bebendo, os dois foram categóricos nas respostas.

- _Non pode fazerr issu. Vai piorrar as coisas._

Mas no treino que sucedeu a partida seguinte contra os Boêmios de Bordéus, um dos times mais fracos da liga, quando Charlote não conseguiu capturar o pomo novamente (apesar da vitória do time de Quiberon por 180 a 170, com mais uma excelente performance de Charlton), Bernard anunciou ao time que Gabrielle estaria assumindo a posição de apanhadora titular. Olívio então escreveu uma carta a garota, pedindo que se encontrassem àquela noite no restaurante do estádio do Furabolas.

Charlote não respondeu, mas Olívio resolveu ir onde havia marcado o encontro do mesmo jeito, caso a garota decidisse aparecer. Esperou por mais de uma hora sentado sozinho em uma mesa, sem pedir nada para comer ou beber, até que, quando estava desistindo e indo para casa, Desiré apareceu.

- Olá. – disse ela, ao aproximar-se da mesa.

Olívio levantou-se e puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu. – Então, o que você quer, _angliche_?

O jovem ficou surpreso por ela tê-lo chamado daquela forma. Ela era a única que o chamara pelo seu nome desde sua entrada no clube.

- Gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas. – Começou Wood, mas fazendo uma pausa para respirar e relembrar tudo o que havia ensaiado tantas vezes dizê-la. – Charlote, eu preciso assumir que fiquei realmente encantado com você quando cheguei ao clube. Mas, aquela noite na boate...

- Eu já cansei de lhe dizer Wood, não precisa me explicar nada. – a garota o interrompeu, mas não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto falava.

- Por favor, deixe-me terminar. – Pediu Olívio. Então continuou: - Aquela noite, vi uma oportunidade de ficar com uma garota bonita e simpática e resolvi aproveitar essa oportunidade porque não sabia o que realmente estava sentindo por você. Mas depois daquele beijo, percebi que era com você com quem queria ficar.

- Wood, - novamente Charlote o interrompeu. – não vai acontecer nada entre nós. Você não entende? Por sua causa tenho me desconcentrado nos treinos e meu desempenho nos dois primeiros jogos foi tão medíocre que fui colocada no time de reservas. Mas isso não foi ruim para mim. Agora estou dando valor ao que realmente interessa: a minha carreira no quadribol.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Olívio. – Eu também quero me concentrar em minha carreira agora. Mas, será que pelo menos podemos ser amigos?

Charlote ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Imaginou que Wood continuaria insistindo para que os dois tentassem ficar juntos e estava pronta para revidar às investidas. Mas, quanto a serem amigos, que mal faria?

- Acho que... Acho que isso nós podemos tentar. – respondeu-lhe a garota.

Wood sorriu e ficou feliz de ver Desiré sorrindo-lhe de volta. Uma bela amizade estava para nascer.

**N/A:** O sistema de pontuação da Liga Francesa que eu pensei para essa fic pode ser meio estranho, eu sei. O objetivo é tentar igualar partidas que às vezes duram horas daquelas que duram minutos, como é possível no Quadribol. Dessa forma um time que conseguiu capturar o pomo em pouco tempo não sairá prejudicado em relação àquele time que durou horas para conseguir encerrar o jogo.


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** Quadribol e o mundo de Harry Potter no geral pertencem a J. K. Rowling. No entanto, 90% dos personagens dessa história foram inventados por mim assim como muitos lugares mágicos que estão aqui presentes e não nos livros de Rowling vieram de minha mente insana por quadribol.

**V**

_**O melhor dia das bruxas**_

O Quebra-Vassouras de Bidache, adversário do Furabolas na terceira partida do primeiro turno da Liga Francesa não passou de uma mosca meramente inconveniente que foi esmagada por 320 a 30. Essa vitória colocou o clube de Quiberon na primeira posição do campeonato, com meros 20 pontos a mais que o Tarô de Marselha, mesmo com uma vitória a menos.

Gabrielle não recebeu muito crédito pela captura do pomo porque seu adversário não mostrou muita expressividade no campo. Assim, nos treinos seguintes àquele jogo, Charlote mostrava habilidade suficiente para voltar à posição de titular.

Ela e Olívio começaram a desenvolver uma amizade bem saudável. O ocorrido na boate na primeira semana de Wood no time parecia ter sido esquecido da mesma forma que a idéia de desenvolverem um relacionamento que não o da amizade.

Para a alegria de Wood, e não muita da de Cloud, o inglês chegou um pouco mais cedo para o treino da quarta-feira antecedente ao jogo que teriam no próximo domingo, dia das bruxas, e entreouviu uma conversa entre seu capitão e um dos membros da diretoria do clube.

Os dois estavam em um dos vestiários, o que era geralmente usado pelo time antes e depois dos treinos. Olívio chegava pelo corredor que levava até lá e estava prestes a abrir a porta quando ouviu a voz irritada de Bernard e a palavra "angliche". Ele parou por um segundo sem saber o que fazer. Deveria abrir a porta e interrompê-los? Deveria voltar mais tarde? Decidiu esperar que terminassem a conversa, afinal, não havia muito o que Olívio poderia entender, já que estavam falando em francês.

Apesar disso, Olívio estava estudando aquele idioma em casa todas as noites e seu vocabulário havia melhorado bastante. O que ele pode entender, ou melhor, deduzir, foi que o presente membro da diretoria queria que Olívio entrasse de titular na próxima partida enquanto Bernard era completamente contra a Idéia. Ele não entendeu bem como a conversa terminou, mas ouviu passos se aproximando da porta na qual ele estava parado ouvindo e correu para o lado contrário para fingir que acabava de chegar.

Bernard escalou-o no time de reservas novamente aquele dia e durante o treino parecia querer bombardear Olívio com o maior número de gols que pudesse marcar contra ele, na esperança provavelmente, de fazê-lo parecer um goleiro fraco. Sua idéia saiu pela culatra, pois, ainda mais motivado com a perspectiva de, talvez, ser titular no domingo seguinte, a performance de Wood foi simplesmente espetacular.

Naquela tarde, já de volta aos vestiários, Bernard anunciou (em francês, enquanto Charlote traduzia para o inglês no ouvido de Olívio) que a diretoria queria que Wood fizesse a sua estréia pelo time no jogo contra os Amalucados da Córsega. Nos dias que se seguiram então, o time de titulares nos treinos fora o seguinte: Olívio Wood como goleiro, Bernard Cloud, Aaron Reverbel e Nicole Rousseau como artilheiros, Brunot Burnier e Daniel Collet como rebatedores e Charlote Desiré estava de volta à posição de apanhadora titular, após também ter uma excelente semana de treinos.

Então no dia das bruxas, Olívio faria a sua estréia na Liga Francesa de Quadribol e sua segunda partida como jogador profissional desde aquela contra os Morcegos de Ballycastle quase há um ano.

Os jogadores se arrumaram no vestiário antes da partida e Bernard fez mais uma palestra sobre a estratégia que iriam adotar. Pela primeira vez, deu instruções diretamente com Wood, usando sua maquete mágica, mas falando em francês.

- Entendi. – disse Olívio em francês. Não havia entendido muitas das exatas palavras que Cloud havia usado, mas o esquema que ele organizou era bem claro.

Prestes a montarem em suas vassouras para adentrarem o estádio do Amalucados da Córsega, Olívio sentiu aquela maravilhosa sensação no estômago de nervosismo antes de uma partida. Lembrava-se até hoje da primeiríssima vez que a sentira, ainda jogando pela Grifinória. Agora, muitos anos depois, ainda era capaz de sentir aquela paixão pelo esporte. Ele sabia, mais que ninguém, que aquele frio na barriga significava que estava pronto.

Entraram voando no estádio e Olívio foi junto com seu time para a minúscula parte do estádio onde estava localizada a torcida do Furabolas (afinal, aquele era o estádio do time adversário). Depois dirigiu-se aos aros que normalmente eram dados aos times visitantes para guardá-los.

- O JUIZ SE ENCAMINHA PARA O CENTRO DO CAMPO. – irradia a voz do narrador da partida em francês. – HOJE TEREMOS A ESTRÉIA DO INGLÊS OLÍVIO WOOD PELO FURABOLAS DE QUIBERON. WOOD TEVE UMA ESTRÉIA COMPLICADA NO ANO PASSADO PELO UNIÃO DE PUDDLEMERE NA LIGA BRITÂNICA. JOGOU BEM E CHAMOU A ATENÇÃO DA DIRETORIA DO FURABOLAS. E AQUI ESTÁ ELE ESTA NOITE. MAS AGORA, SEM MAIS DELONGAS, VAI COMEÇAR A PARTIDA E... COMEÇOU!

O juiz arremessa a goles para o alto. Bernard é mais rápido que os demais artilheiros e fica com a posse, partindo rapidamente para o ataque e iniciando uma série de triangulações com passes rápidos juntamente com Aaron e Nicole.

- AÍ VEM O FURABOLAS PARA O ATAQUE E... É GOL! PONTO PARA O FURABOLAS! ESSA FOI RÁPIDA!

Agora era a vez do Amalucados revidar. Brunot dá uma bastonada em um balaço que voa na direção do artilheiro do time de Córsega, mas ele passa a goles um segundo antes do balaço atingi-lo nas costas. Olívio então se vê cara a cara com o jogador que recebeu o passe. Era hora de mostrar serviço.

- BELA DEFESA DE WOOD! – era a voz do narrador novamente. – SERÁ QUE FOI SÓ SORTE DE PRINCIPIANTE?

15 minutos depois, quando o Furabolas já havia marcado mais duas vezes enquanto Olívio fizera mais algumas espetaculares defesas, poucos continuavam com a teoria da "sorte". Aquela era toda a habilidade de Olívio no gol e ele estava fazendo a minúscula parte da torcida que pertencia ao seu time gritar seu nome mais alto que qualquer canto de incentivo por parte da gigante torcida do Amalucados.

- AÍ VÊM CLOUD E REVERBEL PARA O ATAQUE, TROCANDO BELOS PASSES... COUSTEAU NO AMALUCADOS INTERCEPTA O PASSE E PARTE SOZINHO PARA O ATAQUE. ELE ARREMESSA... MAIS UMA BELA DEFESA DE WOOD! SENSACIONAL!

Nessa última defesa, Olívio havia se superado. O artilheiro do Amalucados desviou-se para a esquerda, como quem vai arremessar no aro da mesma direção, mas Olívio sabia que era apenas uma forma de atraí-lo para aquele lado para que depois pudesse arremessar no aro do outro canto, então o que ele fez foi adiantar-se contra o artilheiro, fechando seu ângulo geral, mas abrindo uma brecha para um arremesso por cobertura. Foi o que Cousteu, o artilheiro do Amalucados fez, mas Olívio também estava preparado para aquilo, e quando viu a goles fazendo um arco por cima de sua cabeça, com um reflexo surpreendente, ele puxou o cabo de sua Nimbus 2001 para cima e esticou o braço esquerdo, parando a goles no meio de sua trajetória. Não é preciso dizer que a torcida foi à loucura em questão de segundos.

Ele arremessou a goles de volta para Bernard e Nicole marcou para o Furabolas, ampliando a vantagem do time para 40 pontos a 0.

O time todo do Furabolas agora parecia inspirado pelo desempenho de Olívio e o Amalucados estava tendo poucas oportunidades de atacar, e quando tinham, o arremesso geralmente era facilmente abafado pelas luvas de Wood. Quando a partida chegava quase a uma duração de uma hora sem nem mesmo um gol do time de Córsega, Charlote avistou o pomo de ouro sobrevoando a torcida e investiu contra a bolinha alada dourada.

O apanhador do Amalucados mal teve tempo para pensar em ir atrás dela e a partida estava encerrada. Ninguém se lembrava de uma partida que durara uma hora em que um dos times não sofrera nem um gol. Ao pousarem meio sem jeito no gramado, comemorando feito loucos a incrível vitória, Bernard aproximou-se de Olívio e apertou sua mão com um sorriso no rosto.

- Muito bem, angliche. – disse, _em inglês_.


End file.
